corazones unidos
by Wolfito
Summary: Siempre llega, y cómo viene se va, el amor es algo que se puede afrontar de diversas maneras y que puede terminar en montones de formas distintas, ellos lo descubrieron, unos bien y otros mal, pero en esta especial noche los corazones se unen para que nuevos amores nazcan y nuevas promesas se hagan


''Lo amo''

''La necesito''

Pensamientos alborotados y enamorados cruzaban las mentes de dos rescatistas cuya amistad era algo forjado desde hace tiempo y fortalecido con el paso de los juegos y aventuras que ambos habían compartido

Como la competencia constante pero saludable y el compañerismo que se notaba especialmente en la piloto y el miembro marítimo, siempre fueron muy unidos, para casi todo, pero el tiempo pasaba y otros sentimientos empezaban a florecer dentro de estos dos

Y para peor, o mejor, se acercaba una tradición de la Bahía que existía desde que el pequeño lugar se había fundado

La noche de los corazones unidos

En esta noche era habitual que los sentimientos salieran a la luz, por ejemplo muchas parejas se formaban por una confesión en aquella ocasión, incluso algunos turistas llegaban de otros lados para formar parte de esto

Y era algo que ambos deseaban que suceda, solo que no lo sabían, seguían con su amistad sin pensar que el deseo era mutuo y que si lo confesaban todo sería más sencillo

Sin embargo... una Cockapoo estaba demasiado ansiosa por aquella noche y por lo que venía preparando, nerviosa y con unos días que faltaban para esa noche, se buscaba una excusa para llevar a Zuma a pasear sin que él sospechara

-¿Pero cómo lo hago?-

Aquella pregunta era la última barrera que tenía ella para llevarlo, él no era tonto y se daría cuenta de las intenciones de la Cockapoo por la fecha, así que era mejor pensar en algo antes de que fuera tarde y el momento se fuera

Por su parte, Zuma estaba muy nervioso, no sabía porque, pero tenía esa sensación que le daban a pensar que algo pasaría, y aunque le faltara algo de tranquilidad la venía llevando bien

-Hola Zuma- El labrador escuchó el saludo proveniente de no muy lejos, era Rocky, que venía cargando con lo que según Zuma sería un ''Armatoste que ocupa lugar y solo sirve para juntar polvo'', pero era algo que el mestizo venía armando desde el año pasado y siempre se llevaba una mirada de parte de los poco que sabían que aquello era invención de Rocky -¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con eso del torneo de surf- Dijo el mestizo sentándose junto a Zuma, que dejó de mirar al océano para prestarle un poco de atención a su amigo que venía cansado por arrastrar aquello

-No lo sé, estoy cansado- Dijo Zuma fingiendo un bostezo para que Rocky no siguiera preguntando acerca del torneo

-Si estuvieras cansado no estarías aquí- Dijo Rocky, sabiendo que Zuma le mentía con aquel bostezo que era menos creíble que un día sin Marshall tropezando con todos en el elevador del cuartel

-Bueno... estoy nervioso- Dijo Zuma con vergüenza al admitir lo que le pasaba y porque estaba allí

-¿Nervioso? ¿Porque?- Preguntó Rocky pensando que a lo mejor se debería por el torneo y porque Zuma no se sentía preparado

-No sé... siento que algo me va a pasar, pero no sé que ni cuando- Dijo el labrador mientras se levantaba del lugar para dirigirse al interior del cuartel

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Rocky levantándose también para seguir al labrador que parecía apurado

-A tomar agua, a ver si se me pasa- Dijo Zuma entrando al cuartel, Rocky quedó fuera y comenzó a pensar en las posibles causas de lo que sea que le pasara a Zuma

-¿Tendrá fiebre? A lo mejor si es el torneo... pero él sabe surfear muy bien, no creo que sea eso...- Pensó Rocky mientras caminaba de vuelta a su ''Armatoste'' mientras imaginaba que podría estar pasando

Y en eso una idea que él nunca había manejado surgió, realmente nunca había visto o imaginado al labrador en una situación así, pero ahora podría ser una posibilidad, teniendo en cuenta la fecha que se aproximaba

-¿Estará enamorado?- Pensó Rocky, alarmado pero ilusionado que a lo mejor el afortunado de llevarse el corazón de Zuma era él, es más, el mestizo aseguraba que era él, no habían muchos otros u otras que fueran demasiado cercanos con el labrador y que posiblemente fueran candidatos

Salvo una Cockapoo que compartía también mucho tiempo junto a Zuma, aunque era algo que Rocky no quería pensar, la posibilidad de que Skye estuviera en el corazón de él labrador en el que él había puesto su objetivo en cierto modo lo ponía aún más ansioso porque la noche de los corazones unidos llegara y él se llevara a Zuma por la noche

Y así habían pasado aquellos días que faltaban para que el gran evento del amor que se daba en Bahía Aventura, obviamente habían decoraciones de temática por algunos locales del pequeño pueblo y también en la plaza del ayuntamiento habían cosas nuevas, por ejemplo se habían decorado algunas de las columnas del ayuntamiento con listones rojos y también había un escenario preparado con los instrumentos como para que una banda tocara en la noche

Y allí caminaba Skye, estaba atardeciendo y estaba a contrarreloj para comenzar su plan de aquella noche que venía preparando con mucho cuidado, cada posibilidad y cada forma de la que pudiera terminar aquello, eran muchas, pero Skye estaba segura de que podría lograr que todo saliera bien

-¿Debería dejarla ya?- Se preguntó Skye pensando en que todavía tenía que dejar la nota en la casita de Zuma para comenzar su plan -No lo sé ¿Será temprano?- Se preguntó, teniendo en cuenta que todavía el sol no terminaba de esconderse, pero que también al dejar la carta tenía que apurarse a llegar a donde la nota invitaba a Zuma a ir para estar a tiempo y a la espera del labrador

Hablando de tal, Zuma dormía una siesta en su vehículo transformado en casita, llevaba dormid unas cuantas horas y nada parecía despertarlo, es más, estaba tan bien dormido que los nervios se le habían ido y al fin lograba recuperar las horas de sueño perdidas

Aunque como todo, en algún momento tenía que terminar y esto no era excepción

Zuma sintió un golpe en su casita, uno solo, pero con tal fuerza que logró hacer que abriera los ojos de forma rápida y que se levantara para ver qué había sucedido, por la fuerza y el sonido parecía como si alguien hubiera querido clavar algo en la puerta

Por tanto, Zuma salió un poco asustado a comprobar, al salir, no había nadie más que un silencio que no aportaba positivamente a la situación, Zuma salió con nervios y escuchó que alguien lo llamó, provocando que Zuma se asustara y gritara

-¡Por favor no me comas!- Pidió Zuma asustado con sus patas en la cara para no ver que le podría llegar a pasar, pero en ese momento escuchó una risita de alguien muy familiar que estaba allí por el mismo motivo que él

-Soy yo Zuma- Dijo Ryder, que había ido allí por el mismo ruido que Zuma había escuchado, en eso Zuma suspiró aliviado y miró al chico

-¿Ryder? ¿Donde están todos? - Preguntó Zuma mirando en búsqueda de algún miembro de su equipo, pero parecía desierto aparte de ellos dos

-En la playa, les di tiempo libre, ya sabes, día tranquilo y eso- Dijo Ryder explicando la ausencia de los demás, Zuma se extrañó y otras preguntas le surgieron

-¿Porque no me llamaron? -Preguntó Zuma extrañado de que nadie le hubiera avisado de que irían a uno de sus lugares preferidos para pasar el rato

-Bueno... noté que hace mucho no dormías bien y pensé que sería mejor que durmieras y que te lo dijera cuando despertaras- Dijo Ryder, Zuma entendió pero estaba captando un extraño pero atrapante olor que lo estaba atrayendo demasiado, Zuma lo persiguió y notó que había un objeto colocado en la puerta de su casita, Ryder también lo vio, y a pesar de saber perfectamente de que se trataba, tenía que fingir sorpresa para ayudar a Skye en su plan

-Oh, creo que es para ti- Dijo Ryder tomando la carta, casi sin leerla y notando que era obra de Skye y el primer paso del plan de aquella Cockapoo profundamente enamorada para ganarse el corazón de Zuma, Ryder le alcanzó el objeto al labrador

Era una especie de réplica del vehículo de Zuma pero hecha de madera, pequeña, pero muy precisa y fiel a cómo era el vehículo, parecía hecha con una realmente asombrosa atención al detalle, cada cosa en su lugar como si fuera algo que lleva siendo trabajado desde hace tiempo y tratado con muchísima atención, cuidado y cariño

-Oh.. ¿Esto es mi...?- Dijo Zuma mirando la figura tallada, pero en ese momento notó un papel enrollado dentro de aquello que llamó su atención, al sacarlo, se dio cuenta que se trataba de una foto de la plaza de la playa de la Bahía, pero había más, al dar vuelta el papel Zuma leyó una pequeña nota, era corta, pocas palabras pero se notaba lo que quería el o la remitente

-''Quiero que esta noche sea algo que ambos recordemos por el resto de nuestras vidas... ¿Me acompañarías?''- Con esas palabras de la nota, Zuma notó que se trataba de una hembra al ver la caligrafía delicada, el color rosa brillante y el perfume intenso pero agradable que tenía, pero también volvió a tener los nervios que tenía desde hace tiempo, el labrador tenía ahora una invitación a la noche de los corazones unidos y no sabía si seguirla o no

Por un lado, estaba aquella curiosidad que le traía la misteriosa nota, las ganas de saber quién lo llamaba eran algo que tentaban a ir al lugar citado, pero también había un pequeño problema con el corazón de Zuma que le impedía ir allí

Sus sentimientos por Skye eran algo muy fuerte, demasiado como para dejar que él fuera con una remitente misteriosa y posiblemente se desilusionara por que muy probablemente no era ella sino que alguna otra hembra que lo buscaba

-No lo sé- Dijo Zuma, con ambos deseos provocándole un conflicto que él nunca había sentido, no quería dejar a la remitente tirada pero tampoco le gustaría encontrarse con que fue otra la que hizo la nota

-Creo que deberías ir- Dijo Ryder agachándose a hablarle de cerca a Zuma, el labrador lo miró confundido pero el chico tenía un motivo para decir eso -Si alguien se esmeró en hacer el bote y dejarte esa foto creo que al menos deberías comprobar quién es, puede que te sorprendas- Dijo el chico inspirando a Zuma a seguir la nota, y lo logró, Zuma tomó la foto y se decidió a investigar e incluso darle una oportunidad a quién sea que le haya enviado aquello

-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón... gracias Ryder- Dijo Zuma agradecido por el consejo del chico

-No hay de que Zuma, pero creo que deberías apurarte, ya sabes, no quieres dejarla esperando- Dijo Ryder para apurar un poco a Zuma y decirle a Skye que su flechazo iba en camino a ella

-Ehh, ¡Claro! ¡Adiós Ryder!- Dijo Zuma tomando la foto y comenzando a correr a donde la foto decía

-Espero que todo salga bien- Pensó Ryder, también queriendo ver juntos a Skye y a Zuma y pensando que harían bonita pareja, luego entró al cuartel a comunicarle a Skye que el labrador había accedido

-Skye... Zuma va para allá- Dijo Ryder, un sonido de emoción fue la primera reacción de la Cockapoo, pero luego también llegaron los nervios por tener que llevar a cabo el plan para esa larga noche

-Oh... ¡Espera! ¿¡Qué hago?! ¿Lo voy a arruinar? ¿Y si no le gusta lo que llevo preparado? ¡A lo mejor me odiará de por vida y- Los nervios de Skye tuvieron freno gracias a que Ryder la interrumpió para que ella tuviera ánimos y esperanzas de que esa noche saldría bien y que el esfuerzo tendría sus frutos

-Tranquila Skye... estoy seguro de que ambos la pasarán genial, solo recuerda dejar que todo fluya a su tiempo y que sea algo agradable para ambos, ¿Si?- Dijo Ryder para intentar calmar a Skye, que suspiró un poco más tranquila y caminó a un lugar donde Zuma pudiera verla

-Eso espero...gracias Ryder- Dijo Skye, ahora más calmada y esperando con paciencia a aquél que quería para esa noche y si se podía también por el resto de sus días

Pero en otro lugar, Rocky estaba sentado en la arena seca de la playa de la Bahía, estaba pensando, dándole demasiadas vueltas a algo que era muy simple, pero que a él le llamaba muchísimo la atención y no le parecía del todo normal

-¿Porque Ryder se quedó y dejó que Zuma siguiera durmiendo?- Se preguntó Rocky, sospechando que algo pasaba con aquello -Sé que Zuma no duerme bien hace rato pero no creo que Ryder lo deje dormir tanto... ¿Y si Zuma está enfermo? ¿O le pasó algo y nos lo están ocultando?... ¿Alguien lo habrá invitado a...? No, el me quiere a mí, estoy seguro... no creo que haya aceptado algo así- Rocky manejaba posibilidades, buscando una razón por la que Zuma tuviera permiso para dormir tanto, él quería seguir allí, en la playa, pero la duda fue más fuerte y se levantó a buscar respuestas en el cuartel y asegurarse que su plan que también involucraba al labrador todavía fuera algo posible

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Chase viendo que Rocky se iba de la playa un poco enojado

-Al cuartel, tengo que hablar con Ryder- Dijo Rocky cortante con el pastor e intentando que Chase no siguiera preguntando

-Bueno, te acompaño, ya sabes, tengo que hacer algo yo también- Dijo Chase, se notaba un poco fuera de sus ser habitual pero Rocky no le dio mucha importancia a aquella actitud de su compañero pastor que lo seguía al cuartel por más que Rocky quisiera ir solo

-Pesado... - Pensó Rocky mientras ahora ambos caminaban al cuartel, uno buscando respuestas y el otro un tanto confundido con sus sentimientos y cosas del estilo

Pero volviendo a Zuma, él ya casi llegaba a la plaza, pero incluso antes de llegar ya iba buscando a la que lo había invitado, a simple vista solo estaba el tumulto de gente y otros animales que impedía encontrar un olor para seguir y hallar a la remitente de la carta

-¿Porque hay tanta gente?- Preguntó Zuma mirando entre la multitud a ver si había alguna hembra que pareciera estar esperando a su flechazo, pero no había nada, solo parejas ya armadas bailando al ritmo de la música que salía del escenario, al labrador se le vinieron muchas posibilidades a la cabeza, pero una de ellas era la que más lo asustaba y entristecía -¿Habré llegado tarde?- Se preguntó, sentándose a mirar la foto y pensar que a lo mejor se había equivocado de lugar o que a lo mejor aquella se había encontrado a otro

Pero antes de que Zuma terminara de pensar, un rastro igual al de la foto perfumada invadió completamente su olfato, cerró los ojos un momento para centrarse en el delicioso perfume que parecía cada vez más cerca y él intentó ubicarlo, pero un llamado de una voz muy familiar logró encontrarlo antes que él a ella

-H-hola Zuma- Tartamudeó una voz nerviosa que se escuchó detrás del labrador, que habiendo escuchado perfectamente de quién se trataba volteó con emoción y también sorpresa al ver a una Cockapoo que le sonreía y lo miraba con algo de deseo y nervios que se contagiaron rápidamente a él

Para Zuma, Skye estaba más bella que en cualquier otro día, estaba muy arreglada, llevaba un bonito pañuelo de color rosa claro y también una sonrisa que expresaba la alegría de las cosas estuvieran yendo bien junto a unos ojos que con la luz de la luna brillaban y se veían muy hermosos y atrayentes, ella estaba notoriamente nerviosa, su cara deseaba que Zuma dijera algo, y sus ojos parecían perforar en el corazón del labrador, que no pudo evitar decir lo sorprendido que estaba por lo que veía

-Skye...¿Fuiste tú?- Preguntó Zuma con sorpresa y el mismo sentimiento que ella tenía y rogaba por expresar lo más pronto posible, la Cockapoo no pudo hacer más que decir que si con la cabeza, aún muy nerviosa pero con el alivio de que Zuma parecía sentir lo mismo, Skye se le acercó tímida, se notaba en su cara sonrojada y en sus pasos lentos e inseguros, ella tenía una duda, era obvia la respuesta, Zuma no era tan inocente para no saberlo, pero iba a asegurarse

-Supongo que... sabes porque te envié la carta, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Skye, Zuma sonrió con algo de nervios y asintió para confirmarlo, logrando que los ojos de la Cockapoo mostraran aquella enorme felicidad que podía traer el alcanzar esa meta que tanto se anhelaba

-Si Skye... lo sé- Dijo Zuma, mirándola a los ojos con alegría y amor, Skye tomó de la pata a Zuma, todavía les quedaban muchas cosas para hacer y ella realmente quería pegarse al plan, así que se puso en marcha

-¿Quieres ir a un lugar con menos música?... así podemos hablar más tranquilos- Propuso la Cockapoo todavía sujetando a Zuma con cariño mientras lo miraba con ternura y amor

-Bueno... te sigo- Dijo el labrador, accediendo a seguir el plan de la Cockapoo para aquella noche que ya parecía estar grabándose en las memorias de ambos con cada segundo que pasaba

Pero por tanto, en el cuartel Rocky y Chase habían llegado, el mestizo había logrado mantener callado al pastor durante el trayecto al quedarse distante y seco en su habla y expresión, como si lo único que le importara en ese momento fuera Zuma, así que él se acercó a la casita del labrador

-¿Que es ese olor?- Preguntó Rocky asqueado por el mismo perfume que había dejado la sorpresa de Skye en el lugar, él caminó dentro del cuartel, aprovechando que Chase se había quedado olfateando el lugar, maravillado por la esencia que lo atrapaba y agradaba

-¿Rocky?- Preguntó Ryder cargando unas cajas de aspecto inusual, parecían muy bien selladas, algo importante que requería extremo cuidado al manejarse para evitar romperse -Pensé que estarías en la playa- Dijo, dejando las cajas en el suelo para prestarle atención al mestizo

-¿Que le pasó a Zuma?- Preguntó Rocky seriamente, intentando encontrar las respuestas que buscaba con la situación, Ryder notó que la pregunta iba en serio y que Rocky sabía que algo pasaba, pero no podía exponer el plan de Skye, así que buscó rápidamente una manera de evitar responder directamente

-Zuma me pidió para salir a pasear un rato, pero tú tranquilo, dijo que volvería pronto- Mintió Ryder, aunque con un poco de verdad, sabía que Rocky era muy listo y que este buscaría razones para decir que era una mala idea, pero Ryder no pensaba de ninguna manera dejar que el plan de Skye quedara expuesto y arruinarle la noche

-¿A esta hora? ¡Es peligroso! ¿Qué pasaría si alguien se lo lleva o si le hacen daño? ¡¿Porque lo dejaste ir?!- Preguntó Rocky, con enojo pero también miedo de que a su querido labrador le sucediera algo durante aquella noche

-Rocky, calma, Zuma estará bien... ¿Qué te parece si comes algo y...- Ryder seguía intentando evitar que Rocky se enterara, el chico sabía bien que si el mestizo sabía lo que realmente sucedía con Zuma él iría a buscar al labrador, lleno de celos, y posiblemente terminaría con el corazón destrozado, algo que Ryder no quería que sucediera

-No comeré nada- Dijo Rocky en tono decepcionado, sabiendo que le estaban mintiendo, salió del cuartel cabizbajo y se propuso a buscar al labrador él mismo con su camión

-¿Que le cuesta decirme la verdad?- Se preguntó Rocky mientras caminaba a su vehículo reciclador para buscar a Zuma por su cuenta y averiguar qué estaba pasando realmente, últimamente estaba muy irritable, más que nada porque él también tenía planes para el labrador y ahora esto se estaba poniendo en su camino, cosa que con su estado actual lo enojó

En ese momento vio a Chase, estaba sentado frente a su vehículo transformado en casa, aquello podría haber pasado perfectamente desapercibido ante el mestizo si no fuera por un sollozo fuerte que el pastor hacía por algún motivo, esto logró que Rocky parara a ver que le pasaba a su amigo por más no quería hacerlo

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Rocky, él parecía un poco más calmado al acercarse al pastor, de manera inconsciente pero que al menos aportaba algo a la situación, Chase se secó sus lágrimas y se levantó, se notaba avergonzado por algún motivo pero no quiso mirar a Rocky incluso cuando el mestizo quiso acercarse a ayudar

-Nada... no es nada- Dijo el pastor alemán que tenía miles de ideas y confusiones en su mente que no paraba de pedirle que solo lo dejara ir, pero aquel sentimiento que en un principio fue su motor era ahora un obstáculo que no sabía si sortear o no, verlo así por otro le dolía tal como si en donde está el corazón se le hubiera formado un enorme hueco que seguía cavando más profundo y no parecía querer parar

Él se levantó, cerró los ojos y con la cabeza baja caminó dentro de su casita, cerrando la puerta y acostándose mientras miraba a la pared intentando no pensar en absolutamente nada y dormirse hasta el otro día, cuando todo esto de la fiesta del amor haya terminado y así pudiera intentar al menos olvidar que esto había sucedido y seguir pensando que tenía una oportunidad con aquel que no quitaba su mirada del mismo labrador

Hablando de tal, junto a aquella que todavía no expresaba lo que quería exactamente, aunque era demasiado obvio y ambos querían que se confirmara, en fin, ambos caminaban por la calle de los fundadores, que es la calle más importante de las que hay en todo aquél pequeño pueblo costero que de una forma u otra atraía muchísimos turistas gracias a las festividades como esta que allí se organizaban, había música bonita por todas partes y las decoraciones junto al ambiente le daban su merecido toque a la noche

-Skye... sé que me vendaste los ojos para sorprenderme y me gusta la idea ¿Pero porfi me dices a donde vamos?- Preguntó Zuma mientras caminaba vendado con el paño rosa que la Cockapoo llevaba puesto hasta hace un rato, seguían caminando hacia una pequeña zona oculta en el bosque que servía cómo mirador, allí ella se iba a pensar o a relajarse, y estos últimos días lo había decorado de forma de que ambos se sintieran cómodos e incluso pudieran pasar la noche, pero antes había que parar en un lugar donde la Cockapoo pensaba que podrían comer algo

-¿Quieres comer algo?- Preguntó Skye caminando a un ritmo más lento para esperar a lo que dijera Zuma, que ya estaba olfateando lo que muy probablemente era un hot dog o algo parecido, le gustaba, y aunque Ryder no les permitía comer cosas así a veces darse un pequeño gusto no le hacía daño a nadie

-¿Esos son Hot dogs?- Preguntó Zuma olfateando el olor que provenía del carro donde se cocinaban y vendían los hot dogs, por suerte no había mucha gente por lo que todavía se podía optar por una de las mesas de plástico que estaban afuera para los clientes -¡Claro que quiero!- Dijo, Skye le quitó la venda y cuando Zuma notó donde estaban Skye ya estaba haciendo el pedido

Y aunque a Zuma le encantara la idea de pasar esa noche junto a Skye, ella todavía no revelaba que quería y además todo eso olía a plan demasiado elaborado, o a lo mejor eran los hot dogs, pero de todas formas, la Cockapoo estaba demasiado nerviosa por seguir cada paso sin errores para que sea perfecto, y esto último en cierto modo preocupaba a Zuma, él también tenía miedo a preguntar por más evidente que sea la situación pero Skye se lo seguía guardando cómo si quisiera revelarlo en otro momento

Y Zuma, dirigiendo su mirada un breve instante a la distraída Skye notó un pequeño papel que estaba sostenido en el collar de la piloto, Zuma no lograba leer que era pero con una pata y con gentileza sacó el papel de allí y Skye se dio cuenta

-¡Zuma espera!- Pidió la Cockapoo viendo cómo Zuma leía el papel, pensando que a él no le gustaría ver el plan, que se iría o qué pensaría mal de ella, todo estaba saliendo demasiado bien, pero un simple descuido logró que Skye pensara que esa misma noche que tenía que ser la mejor de todas, sería la noche en la que le partirían el corazón

Pero Zuma terminó de leer, y sonrió, se notaba el largo trabajo y toda la atención que Skye había puesto a lo que le gustaba, en el poco espacio del papel estaba escrito todo lo necesario para encantarlo, lo que hacer, lo que no, parecía hasta en cierto modo aterrador que ella supiera tanto de Zuma, pero él la miró, se guardó el papelito y le sonrió otra vez, sin que ella comprendiera que pasaba

-Skye... creo que por tanto competir nunca te lo dije pero... siempre admiré toda la dedicación que pones en lo que te gusta hacer, aunque a veces es mejor que esto de aquí te diga que hacer en vez de usar demasiado la cabeza- Dijo Zuma poniendo una pata en donde el nervioso corazón de la Cockapoo latía y su ritmo parecía acelerar aún más por el tacto del labrador

-¿Lo dices... en serio?- Preguntó ella, otra vez con esos ojos iluminados con ilusiones y esperanzas reencontradas, Zuma asintió, él también estaba muy nervioso pero quería mostrarle a Skye que se podía lograr lo que se buscaba sin necesidad de un plan previo

-Si... además de eso, eres muy bonita... no solo por fuera, también te conozco muy bien por dentro, sabes, hace mucho que quiero pedirte esto y... -Zuma se acercó a Skye de tal forma que ambos tenían muy poco espacio separándolos, se notaban los nervios tanto como se anticipaban sentimientos nuevos

-Zuma... yo también quiero pedirte algo- Dijo Skye, un poquito sonrojada y temblando levemente otra vez, eso le dio a Zuma una idea para que sea más fácil para ambos sacar ese deseo que cargaban hace tiempo

-Entonces... ¿Lo decimos a la vez?- Propuso él, contagiándose de los nervios que ella exponía y ahora compartiéndolos y sintiéndolos tal cómo ella hacía, los corazones de ambos parecían cómo si compitieran una carrera y sus miradas no se salían de los ojos del otro, el contacto era algo que no rompía, y llegaba el momento de la confesión

Skye... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Preguntó Zuma nervioso por más que le respuesta sea bastante clara, el problema fue que la Cockapoo no logró sacarlo a tiempo y se quedó callada, el labrador pensó que su petición no había caído del todo bien, que se había apurado o que eso no era lo que ella buscaba

Pero antes de que cualquier otra cosa sucediera, los fuegos artificiales típicos de la festividad comenzaron a hacer presencia en el cielo con sus luces y ruido característicos, en ese momento ella, ya sea por impulso, voluntad o deseo, terminó con la distancia de ambos y en cuestión de nada se jugó todo al contactar su boca con la de aquel al que amaba, besándolo con una pasión que a pesar de ser el primer beso de ambos hacia parecer que ella tenía experiencia o que él estaba totalmente desprevenido, el labrador solo seguía lo que Skye hacía, ella no parecía querer parar, había esperado mucho esto y ahora lo iba a disfrutar

Mientras tanto, un mestizo caminaba por la misma calle que Zuma y Skye habían caminado, da la casualidad que él fue preguntando a los ciudadanos y algunos habían visto donde estaba el labrador, pero también dijeron que lo acompañaba cierta Cockapoo que pertenecía a su mismo grupo, lo que le disparó muchísimas alarmas pero antes de hacer sus teorías prefirió blindar su corazón y aferrarse al pensamiento de que era una simple confusión, deseando que aquel siguiera su alcance y que pronto pudiera ser llamado suyo a pesar de los nervios que llevaba durante la noche

Aunque notoriamente apresurado, Rocky también era demasiado cauteloso con sus pasos, inconscientemente sabía que no debía atraer la atención de nadie para evitar que el labrador sospechara, además, ya estaba en el mismo terreno del carro de comidas en el que Skye y Zuma compartían su recién formada pareja y con la música que en ese preciso momento estaba sonando las ganas de bailar un poco no faltaban, pero Rocky se hacía paso por las parejas abrazadas al ritmo lento, eran mayoritariamente humanos, incluso entre el mismo género, cosa que en Bahía Aventura casi era casi que novedad, aún así, el mestizo no notó nada peculiar allí por su tener todo puesto en la búsqueda de su flechazo

Y allí estaba

Con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, aquellos ojos verdes iluminados por una alegría reciente y esa risa que era algo inconfundible incluso entre la multitud, definitivamente era Zuma, no podía ser otro, Rocky casi corre cómo si no lo viera hace mucho tiempo, pero en eso logró tener un ángulo mejor

Y su corazón se partió

Uno... dos... tres

Miles de pedazos que lo dejaron devastado en cuestión de ver cómo aquel al que tanto tiempo le había dedicado sin que lo supiera darle un beso a otra boca, y aún peor quedó la herida cuando vio que esa boca pertenencia a una de sus compañeras con las que tanto había compartido y que no se esperaba que pudiera lograr alcanzar su objetivo antes que él

Parecía un avión en picada, todo lo que había pensado para el futuro luego de esa noche se desmoronaba y todos los sueños e ilusiones desaparecieron tal como humo disipándose rápidamente, estaba sintiendo eso que le parecía exageración de película

Y cómo no era para sorprenderse, una lágrima fue lo poco que él alcanzó a soltar antes de intentar voltear, luego de aquella pequeña gota siguió una catarata y con esa imagen que le hizo pensar que había hecho algo mal la catarata pasó a inundación

Su corazón optimista y seguro parecía estarse reconstruyendo, pero también tornando a algo frágil y con muchísimas heridas, caminando sin querer mirar a donde iba cómo si le faltara algo esencial para él

A veces, uno lucha por alguien y puede llevarlo al punto de que se puede transformar fácilmente en algo casi que rutinario, cuando la situación no se cuida pueden pasar cosas así, pero lo peor es cuando la lucha no llega a lo que uno desea y todo el tiempo y esfuerzo empleado desaparece a la velocidad de un beso y puede llevar en un espiral que puede parecer sin final si no se le busca una salida

Y a veces parece que no se puede salir sin ayuda, muchos dolores a la vez y todo a causa de una batalla perdida, Rocky estaba demasiado centrado en su despecho y en cómo se le cerró la ventanita al corazón de Zuma gracias a aquella que se atrevió a entrar antes que él

Y comenzó a llover, eran apenas unas gotitas, cómo si solo mostraran parte de algo más grande que parecía aproximarse, el mestizo casi gritaba entre el enojo, la tristeza, frustración y otras cosas que no podía describir porque nunca las había experimentado cómo ahora, él se sentía hundido, cómo si eso que lo motivaba a seguir pasaba a detenerlo

Pero entre tanta emoción y confusión, el mestizo estaba con tanto dolor interno que parecía querer salir fuera, y ahora sí, gritó, no muy fuerte, pero alcanzó para que se supiera del dolor que traía encima y todo lo que le pasaba, paró de caminar, pensando en que tendría que volver, ahora con la duda de que si había visto algo real, aún con una parte de él sabiendo que eran falsas esperanzas, que su oportunidad se había ido y que esas dos luces que se le acercaban eran algo peligroso

No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, al ver que lo que se aproximaba era un auto, resbaló por intentar saltar y antes de que se levantara sintió que algo lo empujó y lo movió con una fuerza que no era lo que Rocky pensaba que era un choque por un vehículo, es más, hasta logró escuchar a alguien adolorido y al voltear no logró reconocer bien quién era, paralizado, sabía que sea quien sea se había arrojado literalmente a salvarlo, y lo había logrado

Pero a lo mejor aquél acto podía significar que salvar una vida podía poner en riesgo otra, una luz azul y un ''Ayuda'' fue lo que quitó la parálisis del mestizo y le impulsó a moverse

Y ahí vio a alguien que por más dolor que el mestizo sintiera y cómo él lo había tratado, había puesto su vida al borde por amor o reflejo, pero aún así, era alguien que también estaba nublado por sus sentimientos, pero que logró una manera de que si su lucha terminaba ahí, por lo menos viera que ese sentimiento todavía estaba ahí y que seguro seguiría alegrando a otros corazones


End file.
